Campaign:Episode Fifty Nine
Welcome to Chatsville. Chatting’s pretty cool in Chatsville. Everyone’s chatting it like it’s the latest, hippest trend in talking. Listen! Opening Crawl Rally! Tryst Valentine and Lyntel'luroon find themselves aboard the Wild Karrde, flagship of a criminal, smuggler, and entrepreneur, Talon Karrde! Trystan Valentine is used to a laid back, improvisational approach while 'luroon does things by the book. Will these two be able to act as partners or does Karrde have them right where he wants them? Back on Phindar, clone trooper Bacta and bountry hunter Leenik Geelo are still faced with the task of acquiring a hoverdrive! Can they find one without alerting the bevy of bounty hunters at BHIKKE? Plot Summary Tryst is having a drink in the ‘Great Hall’ (main hall) of the Wild Karrde. Lyn enters, working on her data pad. Tryst loudly calls her over, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. He attempts to discuss their secret plans, and Lyn suggests they relocate to their private room. Tryst loudly makes it sexual. He apologizes outside the hall, saying he did it on purpose as a ruse- and also that’s who he is as a person. They relocate to their room, where Lyn sweeps for bugs. The two discuss their plans: get the shields, betray Talon and steal his ship, and help Pliff and Jane. Lyn is adamant about this last point, but Tryst argues against it. Lyn uses her veto. She takes Tryst’s comm to fix, and he leaves, telling her and himself that he won the argument. ]Tryst goes to the fore cargohold and comes across Jane on the way. She says she is washing her hands of him. He apologizes for Myrkr, saying that he was against leaving her and Pliff on the planet. Jane reveals that in the chaos on Myrkr, she was ready to steal a ship and run away, but Pluff believed the Mynock would come back for them. Tryst tells her to only look out for herself and not worry about Pliff; Jane worries he is gunning for Pliff. They argue and Jane leaves after telling him she won’t slap him; he shouts after her that actually his fetish is punching. He uses the code Lyn gave him to get into the cargo hold. There he finds ultra-fast small ship, the Ante. Talon Karrde meets him and indicates that if Tryst does well, he might be brought aboard the Wild Card and given the Ante to fly. MEANWHILE: Leenik and Aava discuss the Sith idea of passion and strength; Aava tells Leenik that the dark side is definitely stronger than the light. Leenik says he has been hurting for a long time, and wonders whether it is alright to not heal. They part ways. MEANWHILE: Bacta, wandering around BHIKKE, realizes that he has lost track of Leenik. He pulls out his comm to call his friend, sees the last call he made to ‘Jiesel,’ and puts his comm away without calling. He goes to the armorer he scouted out before, and commissions armor for Tamlin. He sees Lavali working with Agent Zero, and is pleased that he may later get information on Agent Zero. He sees an aqualish man (Mendel Baudo) being pickpocketed, and catches the thief. Trivia *In this episode, Tryst gets the cargohold door codes from Lyn, but she was unable to get the codes from Jane in the last episode. *Bacta Basics: James thinks Quinlan Vos is a sentient fart, Kat thinks he's fine, and JPC thinks he's foine. *Tamlins armor is so described: Mando colored. Two shoulder plates, circular chest plate with pieces that can be added as he grows. Bracers that have verticle slats, with points off the elbow. Stubby little spikes that look very heroic. A cape. *Agent Zero is shown finding the 20 credits that Leenik lost in the last episode.